<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry cavill Stand alones by Beelzeneth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683617">Henry cavill Stand alones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth'>Beelzeneth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British TV Celebrities RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short single chapter oneshots</p><p> </p><p>You work onset of the witcher as the resident handy girl there to repair the props onset rather then them being sent off to be fixed, when working on Geralt’s sword Henry comes across you and with one slip of the tongue your inner geeks collide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You, henry cavill/y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One-Geeking Out (Henry X Geek reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hummed quietly managing to secure yourself a table in one of the busy tents just off set, you moved quickly furiously mixing the epoxy trying to combine the two parts with the lolly stick. Your task? you were trying to fix Geralt’s sword there had been a small mishap during a scene renfri’s brooch had been hit in one of the takes and had come off. Your job was to put it back on and make sure its stays on , so this time you were forgoing the original glue and using a tiny amount of epoxy it was stronger and once it cured that little brooch wasn’t coming off for love nor money. Your job was maintenance on the props ,you were kept onset with a small arsenal of tools to fix anything that gets damaged quick and skilled repair jobs anything from the horse tack to props jewellery the only things you didn’t touch was wardrobe because…Fuck no. Textiles was not your thing.</p><p>You moved fast wanting to have it mixed thoroughly. This particular resin cured fast…very fast well for resin anyway, so it was always a rush to combine it. You moved a syringe and pulled the plunger up then dotted the resin on the hilt of the sword swiftly applying the brooch then looked around for the clamp. Shit. It was to far you couldn’t reach it. You tried stretching down into your bag for it but it was no use suddenly someone was behind you.</p><p>“Need help?” You nodded to the slim clamp in the bag</p><p>“Yeah could you pass me the clamp forgot to get it out just got this bloody thing central and can’t risk it slipping” you focused on your work holding the brooch steady as the person hummed leaning down then handed it to you.</p><p>“Cheers lovey” you thanked them and leaned down with one final check that everything was positioned correctly nodding you placed a rag across it protecting it and clamped it securely.</p><p>“Sorry about that… Misjudged the angle and hit it to hard I’m afraid” you froze looking up seeing Henry in full wardrobe bar his contacts smiling sheepishly. Even tho you’d been onset this whole time you’d never actually spoke to any of the cast there was no need. You quickly swallowed your shock and laughed.</p><p>“Don’t matter to me, keeps me in a job so go nuts!” you both laughed he looked over the things you had out across the table, you followed his gaze. Noting how he then moved to stare at you intently, you felt a flush creep across your chest but cleared your throat nodding to the prop.</p><p>“I’ve used epoxy on it …It should be a lot stronger.” He hummed not really paying attention.</p><p>“Anyway its not your fault they used a mid strength glue last time.. I don’t think they had a clue how much of a beating it was gonna take” he hummed then peeked over the cup that had a small amount of resin in it still.</p><p>“So I can go to town on it?” You nodded wiping your hands down and smirked at him.</p><p>“Knock yourself out muscles! I doubt even you will be able to snap that off again….And that’s not a challenge either” he rubbed the back of his head smirking at you as you moved dumping the cup with the left overs in a bag then in a small bucket with sand in it that was used as an ashtray for the crew on set. He looked at you questioning. You nodded to it.</p><p>“Get’s hot when curing so I will leave it there to be safe then take it out when its set…” he hummed in agreement  then moved with you helping to pack up your things.</p><p>“So how long will it take to be finished then?” You froze wide eyed</p><p>“Why do they need it now?” You panicked they had said it wasn’t needed today so you could work on it… did they change their mind? he quickly held his hands up</p><p>“No no we are done with it for today…I just wondered was all..” you stopped and flushed at him, you felt a little embarrassed as you had begun to cuss him out in your head thinking he was being rude trying to rush you.</p><p>“About an hour…Well I hope an hour it really depends, if there is any leakage  then I will have to sand it with my dremel…and to do a proper job of that I’d need to go through a few different grits and but if theres no leakage  or any nastiness then we should be done in about half an hour….This epoxy cures in ten to twelve  minutes but to be sure I’d want to leave it around twenty to twenty five ish but either way by the end of the day you sir will have your sword back.” He looked between you and his prop wilth a huge smile.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan! …..Still feel bad tho I’m sure you have tonnes to do already…nevermind me adding to it.” You waved him of with a wide grin</p><p>“Your kidding! Been waiting to get my hands on this baby since day one! Needed to see the details for my -” you stopped yourself before you said to much not wanting to ‘geek out’ in front of him he tilted his head sharply.</p><p>“Your what? You making a replica or something?” You flushed at him bobbing your head side to side a little.</p><p>“Well yes and no…not a full scale one I’m gonna make a mini…” his face lit up and you could see him become excited.</p><p>“You make mini’s? Like wow and stuff?” He asked buzzing in the way all geeks do when they find a fellow nerd to speak geek with. You giggled an nodded.</p><p>“Yes I can’t paint them to save my life but I draw and make them on the pc for people to download and use on their 3d printers….I’m more into scenery dioramas…I make tabletop boards” he grinned at you practically vibrating on the spot.</p><p>“Seriously? That’s soo cool…Do you have any pictures of them?” You smiled and nodded just as you got your phone out you both heard it Henry’s name was called by Joey he sighed and gave a small chuckle.</p><p>“Looks like I’m needed…I will be back later to see them and collect my sword…If not hold on to it for me?” You gave him a funny look as he stayed for a moment giving you his best puppy eyes. You laughed and nodded to him, he grinned and quickly left. You stood dumbfounded as he stole a few glances over his shoulder at you before disappearing around the corner. Well that was weird, normally the props were picked up by…well anyone to be stored the cast never did hence why you’d never seen them. You shrugged it off and continued placing your stuff away zipping up your bag.<br/>
image</p><p>That was the first time you met the man, later that day he did indeed return and spent nearly two hours geeking out looking at your collection of dioramas, he specifically liked the ones base on Lord of the rings and the few marvel and dc ones you’d done. All of which were centered around villains. It wasn’t long before it became a habit that between takes he would seek you out, sometimes bringing Joey along. Soon you found yourselves together all the time, they seemed fascinated by your work and hobby always asking questions, to the point you’d snapped at them when they wouldn’t shut up when you tried fixing a particularly fiddly jewellery piece . Even then they stayed sitting either side of you staring as you maneuvered the tiny gems and links back into place.</p><p>By the time the production came to a end you had all become close friends each of you exchanging numbers and always texting in a group chat. You couldn’t help harboring a little crush on Henry, and you had tried but he was just so…him and maybe he liked you back? You wasn’t sure but he seemed to be touchy…Not in a bad way god no! But he was a hugger and holder. When ever he was around you he always seemed to be touching you in some way holding your hand or arm as he dragged you about set,slinging an arm around your shoulders or waist at lunch or when you was working stuff like that. Maybe you were just reading into things to much but it felt like there might be something there. Or at least you hoped there might be, he was sweet funny and dorky but still mature and masculine he was basically your dream man, and then some!<br/>
image</p><p> </p><p>You sulked today was your final day on set you were looking forward to returning home and just relaxing but at the same time you’d miss the guys. You’d all clicked with one another and were so used to them popping up whenever. You tilted your head as you ran your pen across the sketch in you book. It was a close up of Jaskier’s lute details you’d been working on. You were trying to take your mind off things you were scared of them forgetting about you, it wasn’t often you managed to click with people let alone men, you supposed you were anxious usually you were fine alone but you found yourself craving company since hanging around them. You glanced up when you heard them before you saw them as they approached you . Sitting up you quickly shook off your sadness as they both made their way across to you.</p><p>“Hey bitches” they chuckled at you taking seats at the table the three of you had claimed for the past months.</p><p>“God I can’t believe its over…I cant wait to see it!” Joey said enthusiastically make you and Henry nod.</p><p>“Me neither its gonna be incredible! Its gonna be big you know that don’t you? After the great flop of game of thrones their fanbase are gonna be lost and looking for something similar” Joey blinked he hadn’t thought of that.</p><p>“Really? Didn’t think of it like that.” You smiled at him and wriggled your eyebrows “And you sir are never escaping that fucking song either so be prepared” he furrowed his brows</p><p>“How’d you know about that?” You smirked</p><p>“It was one of the few scenes I was allowed to watch them film…and it was stuck in my head for a fucking week the worst bit? I couldn’t go and download it from youtube either it was hell!” He chuckled at your frown and leaned over you his eyes caught the page you were working on it was the first time he’d caught a glimpse at your artwork.</p><p>“Oh shit! That’s cool” you looked down alarmed then went to cover your image but he had already pulled it from under your nose.</p><p>“Henry look!” You flushed a not wanting them to see your sketches. He smiled and flicked a few pages. He looked up through his lashes at you.</p><p>“These are really good y/n super detailed… They for your mini’s?” You nodded at him sheepishly as you noticed he had found your Geralt cheat sheet. He smirked seeing the page full of his Geralt pulling various faces then skipped a few pages to Joey’s Jaskier.  He past it back to him.</p><p>“Here there’s yours” Joey gasped at them</p><p>“Holy shit…Did you do all the cast? Are you gonna 3d print em?” You nodded to him</p><p>“I did the main cast once I get home I’m gonna start putting them into the computer but yes eventually they will be printed for people to use…After I sort them out  I’m gonna be making a witcher diorama to display them.” Henry smiled at you</p><p>“Can you teach me to make one?” You blinked at him not sure you’d heard him right</p><p>“What?” He nodded to your book.</p><p>“Id like a set for my collection and small a diorama for them…I have always wanted to try it but it seems expensive to get the stuff if I’m crap at it…And it would be fun to make one with you…If you wanted to that is?” You flushed at him gaping.</p><p>“Err Ive never done a collaboration before but sure we could give it a go…Could do a witcher one for you to display these mini’s…I wont be painting them tho not good at it, sketching is fine but I can’t do detail paint….scenery is more forgiving… ” he nodded enthusiastically at you like a kid on Christmas.</p><p>“Really! Fuck Absolutely! I always wanted to try scenery that would be brilliant.” He flushed a little as Joey snorted at him and received a sharp look. It had become common knowledge that he had a thing for you. Everyone seemed to have caught on to it and had all told him to go for it but he was shy…He was nervous what if he had read you wrong? And you didn’t like him back? He would be quite embarrassed  and torn up if he asked you out and you shot him down…so no he would settle for being friends.You smiled at him missing their exchange between them.</p><p>“Err sure just let me know when your free…I’m not that far from You in London right? Just give me a heads up when you wanna come round” Henry looked ecstatic, it was true he had found out a few weeks ago you was literally Fifteen minutes away from his place in London. He realized you had caught him staring blushing he moved directing his attention back to your drawings again. Joey noticed the awkward moment and swiftly poked your side.</p><p>“I want some too! A perfect mini me! Just what everyone needs” You scoffed</p><p>“A mini you sounds like a threat! god help us all!” You all laughed spending the remaining time reminiscing on the last few weeks until finally it was time for you to leave. You pouted hugging both of them.</p><p>“Gonna miss you two have fun on the promotion tour and stay in touch okay guys” they smiled hugging you back Henry squeezed you tight pulling you up off of the floor making you whine at him.</p><p>“I will definitely call and will probably be round September October time” you nodded and finally wriggled away from him leaving the hotel heading home.<br/>
image</p><p> </p><p>Once home you quickly got to work uploading and designing your mini’s on the pc you had been speaking to the boys a bit but as time went on you heard less and less from Henry until finally six weeks later all conversation had stopped. Which really didn’t surprise you, he was busy…Well that’s what you told yourself, it was a shitty excuse you were saying to keep yourself from getting upset. you had found yourself enjoying his company to much. You liked him like liked him, it was fun talking to him,  he was interested in the same things as you and was funny and you had brilliant banter you wasn’t constantly worried about how you acted around him because he just got you, you thought you’d both got on well and could remain friends. Somewhere in the back of your mind you stupidly had hoped something would come of it ….But that was a silly childish fantasy. Still you asked Joey a few times and he said that Henry was dealing with some stuff and would come around eventually but it did nothing to cheer you up. You resigned yourself to the fact that he was bored and needed someone to talk to on set that was it. You and Joey still spoke at least once a week even if it was just a quick 'hi how are you?’. You could kick yourself as even when you realized Henry wasn’t going to meet up with you, you still began his diorama… Some silly little hope that he might still show but it was unlikely so the diorama was now yours ,you’d planned to make one using your new Netfilx witcher mini’s the base was done and you were building up the Styrofoam. The design was going to be a small woodland area with a tiny waterfall running into a stream next to the witchers camp in which the four main characters would sit…Well five including roach. You sighed looking at the blocks of Styrofoam they had been glued down and are now ready to be carved. It had been ready for two weeks but… You suppose it was a little hope that if you didn’t start it he would come around like he said. But when Christmas came and went you finally realized he wasn’t coming.</p><p>Just as you moved to the wall socket and turned on your hot wire cutter you heard the doorbell go frowning you got up dragging your feet as you walked through the kitchen to the hall, as you got closer you could see a huge frame through the frosted glance. It looked a lot like..</p><p>“Henry? What are you?” He smiled sheepishly down at you. He chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Ah hi y/n…Long time no see?” You crossed you arms at him making him gulp.</p><p>“What can I do for you?” You tried keeping your voice even tho inside you were a a quivering mess of irritation anxiety and my god you felt weak in The knees and all the man was doing was standing there!how you even formed words you don’t know. Henry the man you’d been pining over was here. He was on your doorstep. And you hadn’t let him in what the fuck? why hadn’t you invited him in yet?. Pride was the answer, you didn’t want to seem desperate. he just straight up ignored you…for months!. You were intent on being angry with him, wanting to give him a piece of your mind. just as you rose your gaze to his you froze.Shit. you gulped eyes softening as you took in his appearance, he looked so anxious and guilty? even then he took your breath away, as gorgeous as you remembered him. he stood a little less confident to what you remembered shoulders slouched his eyes darting around almost as if he was fearful of your reaction, you took a deep breath gripping your front door in a white knuckle grip.He looked to you neighbors door step seeing the nosey old women Mrs Hamlin standing there staring outright, then turned to you going a little red twisting his coat pockets in his hands sighing, sucking it up and started talking.</p><p>“Hey I know we haven’t been talking its just I ah…well I got a little caught up with the promo tour and that then had to negotiate season two and on the way to the final stop I lost my phone-well I destroyed it really dropped a fucking dumbbell on the thing in the gym..Then Christmas was hectic…Anyway that’s not the point…The point is by the time I got a new phone and found Joeys number and had him send me yours it…I felt like I had left it to long to reply… I wasn’t sure if you’d be angry thinking I was ignoring you…” you blinked up at him stunned. That’s why he suddenly stopped he broke his phone and lost you number? You took a step back feeling incredibly stupid. You’d honestly began thinking the worst of him. You felt so bad.</p><p>“So…instead of phoning or texting you thought you’d just…come round?” He winced at you tone</p><p>“I wanted to talk in person…I wanted you to know I was genuinely sorry…I am sorry I let my anxiety get the better of me…I-I should go” you panicked as he began to turn around and quickly grabbed his arm</p><p>“Thank you Henry…You don’t owe me anything but you coming here to speak to me means a lot …I just assumed you were busy…I’ll admit I did get a little upset when time went on and you still didn’t reply…But now I understand why, we waited for each other to start a conversation again, like a couple  of school kids…Would you like to come in for a coffee?” He grinned wide and nodded glancing to the side eyeing your neighbor who had continued staring at him. You followed his gaze she was really giving him the evil eye.</p><p>“What er what is wrong with your neighbor? I mean I knocked on the wrong house but she is kind of freaking me out.” You glanced at her and smiled waving</p><p>“Morning Mrs Hamlin” she hissed out a pleasant 'go fuck yourself’ at you and entered slamming her door. You laughed at Henry’s shocked face.</p><p>“She’s just not a people person…Any way come in your letting all my heat out” you moved to the side letting him enter the small hall closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Hang your coat up and I will get some tea on” he did as you asked and followed you to the kitchen then spied your hobby room.</p><p>“Is that where you do all your bits?” You smiled nodding as you made the tea</p><p>“Yep! Here come in I was just about to start on the witcher one you can help carve, here I’ll show you” he followed like a lost puppy paying attention as you began to guide him through the steps letting him carve out the shapes you wanted smiling ear to ear the whole time as you showed him your plan for the scene.<br/>
image</p><p>It took a week but finally the diorama was finished, Henry bless him had found some of the steps tricky resulting in a few cuts and burns from the hot wire cutter but he had enjoyed every second of it.Today was the last day working on the project everything was done and you both looked at it.</p><p>“Wow its a lot of steps but…It look so realistic…I loved doing the water ripples using the airgun tho it was genius!” You smiled looking at it then jumped up.</p><p>“Not finished yet tho here, I printed them last night.” You moved over to a small tub with your Netflix Witcher cast mini’s and roach in it, they were in isopropyl  alcohol to clean them up after printing. You’d spent some time re-scaling them to fit the scene you’d just finished. His eye went wide as he saw them.</p><p>“Wow…these are from your drawings…How’d you get so much detail…May I?” You nodded to him as he carefully moved them from the tub and inspected them. He was fascinated.</p><p>“Thank you so much! Their great…perfect even…I’ve had so much fun this week” you patted his arm</p><p>“Me to big guy, its been nice having someone around to talk to, your really good with a bit more work you’ll be making your own in no time” he moved placing the mini’s on the finished diorama then stood back.</p><p>“That’s a bit of a stretch don’t you think…I’m dreading painting it tho..” you laughed holding your hands up.</p><p>“Hey don’t look at me I print em you paint em that Mr Cavill was the deal” he rolled his eyes biting his lip. The last week had been above and beyond what he had hoped for. He couldn’t help wanting more from you tho, he in a way felt a little selfish he wanted you to himself. He stood tall in front of you contemplating his next move.Should he?. Could he? He knew he wanted to try and pursue you but he still had doubts. You blinked and gulped seeing a heated glint in his eyes that was clouded with anxiety.</p><p>“Hen-henry?” He hummed in response his heart just about jumping out of his chest as he moved in slowly noticing you leaning towards him to…Did you want him to kiss you? You looked like you wanted to kiss him… Should he let you kiss him first? Or was he reading this all wrong. Fuck. He couldn’t take it his nerves and thoughts buzzing he panicked momentarily and just went for it. Dipping his head quickly he connected his lips to yours tilting his head he moved closer shuffling his feet forward. It took you a few seconds to realize what he was doing but when the shock finally disappeared you moaned into him moving to cup the back of his neck. He grunted pulling back for air taking one large gulp then wrapped himself around you pinning you to between himself and the table, clutching you to his front cradling you against him as you accepted him into your mouth groaning as he was quick to explore, dragging your tongue to dance around his moaning and teasing you letting his hands fall to cup your bottom grabbing the full cheeks rolling them around lightly then pulled back from your mouth. He looked down through half lidded eyes and smiled seeing your dazed expression.</p><p>“Well…That was, a long time coming and definitely worth the wait…Hopefully i wont have to wait as long for the next one?” you glowed red at that and wriggled a little freezing noticing he still had a firm grip on your ass. You nodded shyly at him.</p><p>“Y-you waited to do that?” He nodded moving his hands up from your ass to your sides smoothing his thumbs across your ribs lightly not willing to let you go for a second.</p><p>“Yes..For a long time the others were pestering me but I was shy…Wasn’t sure if you’d like me or not…Didn’t want to ruin our friendship…” you stuttered looking up into his sparkling eyes seeing him flustered and shy made you feel a little better</p><p>“Of course I do!…Had a crush on you for…well a long time but just like you I didn’t want to rock the boat” he looked at you shocked then laughed loudly.</p><p>“Well now that we both know where we stand would you like to order in we could get your favorite?”</p><p>“You know what my favorite food is?” he tilting his head down to yours with a knowing grin taking a deep breath he started listing off a few of you favorite’s.</p><p>“Of course I do, Chinese is your top sweet and sour chicken chow mein and hors d'oeuvres namely seaweed and prawn toast and Japanese is a close second wagamama’s if I remember correctly , your favorite chocolate is Lindor and favorite drink of all time is apple juice” you gaped at him, he had remembered all that.</p><p>“Wow I’m impressed you listened to my nervous rambling let alone took anything from it” “I love listening to you, you get so passionate about everything you love its cute..Hard not to pay attention…what do you mean nervous?” you felt all giddy when you realized he had been paying attention as you rambled on about what you thought was random uninteresting things.</p><p>“Well I’m always a little nervous around you…I do have a crush on you.” he chuckled pulling you closer pressing a sweet kiss to your lips.</p><p>“That makes two of us, any way Chinese? My treat?” you jumped up nodding at him definitely up for some take out.</p><p>“Absolutely! but I warn you I can eat…Like I EAT.” he chuckled moving down to give you one more kiss then pulled away from you to grab his phone to order online.</p><p>“And we can watch Netflix” you faltered and smiled up at him impishly causing him to raise a brow.</p><p>“I-I err don’t have Netflix…” he gaped at you blinking as if you had a second head</p><p>“What? how could you not- you worked for them..Have you even watched the witcher yet babe?” you flushed at the pet name…And the embarrassing truth of why you’d avoided watching the show.</p><p>“W-Well you see that err…No I haven’t…Kind of avoided it to be honest..” he frowned at you, you were so excited about seeing it yet you had…Avoided it?</p><p>“Why?” you squirmed under his gaze, the blues peering down you could feel them seeing through you.</p><p>“W-Well I…It was hard I really really liked you and then you just stopped talking to me…I was upset and each time I saw you it made me worse…Like I’d been punched in the chest there was no way I was gonna get through episode one with out getting really upset so I didn’t watch it…” he swore dropping his phone to the table and wrapped his arms around you tight</p><p>“Shit…I’m so so sorry love…I promise not to do that to you again! come here… I’ve got Netflix I will give you my log in and you can watch it ….Not when I’m around tho not too keen on watching myself much” you grinned at him as he rocked slowly with you</p><p>“Okay then deal..Is watching yourself on tv like re-watching old family videos then i take it?” he laughed pulling away nodding</p><p>“Yes almost…Maybe not as cringe tho…Now come on go get the tv on I will be in there in a second just need to order this then we can get settled and pick a film” you smiled leaving him with a quick peck then ran down the hall to the sitting room barely containing yourself as it sunk in that he liked you back and this might just be the relationship of a lifetime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beanie Baby (Henry Cavill +Kal X Reader-Fluff/Domestic/Immplied Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry get’s you a gift that keeps on giving~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kal this is getting ridiculous!” You cried out chasing the Akita down the stairs from your bedroom growling as he sped up tucking his ass under him obviously feeling your waving grabbing hands behind him, his new found prize tucked snuggly in his mouth.</p><p>“Kal you little fucker give it back! Come on let me have one! Daddy got it for me! You dont need another one! KAAAALLLL!” You called as he finally dived into his bed your new expensive valentines build a bear trapped between his mighty jaws. He eyed you laying down mouth locked around the belly of the teddy one paw holding it down. He eyed you carefully ready to dart off if need be as you came to a stop before him, pouting holding a hand out slowly. He moved propping his ass up tail wagging slowly ready to tug and bolt.</p><p>“Come on Kal give it! You can't kill every teddy in the house! Please!” He snorted as if to agrue still watching at you aproached. This was typical you couldn’t have teddies in the house, well you could but sooner or later a certain bear got ahold of them and destroyed it. This was no exeption you'd had the teddy nearly two weeks? You wanted one just one that you could spray with some of Henry’s cologne when he was away for a long time. You were a snuggler and honestly he was to. Henry often said he loved finally having someone as cuddly as he was, in previous relationships it had at times been a pain he would be called clingly or annoying so finding out you where just as touchy had been a dream~ </p><p>You preferred being the little spoon which was also perfect because he like being the big strong man curling around his woman but it posed a problem looking for a substitute when he was away. You ended up having no other options when your husband was away. You had to make due curling around something instead.</p><p>“Kal please-look you have one, two, four, seven, you have Seven! Seven stolen teddies in your bed already let me have this one!” You called moving slowly trying to slip the teddy away without any a casualties. But you already knew it was a goner. Your hand hadn't got within two foot before he jumped back making sure he was out of reach. You hung your head there was no point. You gave up huffing and left him to it, Kal was stubborn and your teddy wont survive the night pulling at it will only become a game of tug and excite him ending the poor stuffed animals life quicker.</p><p>“Oh love he got it? I told you he would sniff it out theres only one snuggly bear in this house and he is mighty jealous” You turned to the voice pouting Henry smiled sadly he had warned you about it, he warned you each time but still fell for your sweet puppy face when you pointed out a new teddy to try. ‘This time will be different’ but it never was a teddy hunting bear will always be a teddy hunting bear. He smiled to you holding out his arms kissing your head as he tucked you into them still pouting over loosing the battle. </p><p>“Don't worry we will think of something before I leave again” he muttered into your hair placeing kisses to you. You whined nodding peaking at Kal who was aleady chewing the nose off the teddy. You both knew it was useless to scold him or take it off of him. Kal wasn't a bad dog, but he wasn't perfect he had quirks and little fixations and teddies was his downfall it had always been teddies since he was a pup it was the only thing he really ever chewed and destroyed. You sighed as Henry pulled you away from the upsetting scene. <br/>image</p><p>A few days later Henry was looking for alternatives things the huggers liked and that could help woth anxiety and sleep ect. You had a few weighted blankets personally he couldn't stand them but he endured them for you on occasion when your anxiety was playing up and you needed it on the bed, and if he was honest the teddy bear fleece one wasn't too bad. But like he said you had them so wasn't any point in getting another one.</p><p>He really did have to think of something! He understood why you wanted a teddy, hell he'd be lying if he didnt 'accidentally’ pack your perfume and a few of your undies when he left keeping the lacey knickers in his pocket to remind him of you they also came in ha dy for…Other things but he also spritzed his spare pillows at night when away, it was the only way he got any decent sleep was by hugging a pillow that smelt of you! So yes he understood.</p><p>It was through endless scrolling something caught his eye…Lovesac? What the? Holy fuck that looked incredible! He grinned  eyeing the huge foam filled bean bag bed how the soft looking the fur seemed, it swallowed up the woman in the photo. Now that looked perfect! And Kal couldn't run off with it hell with luck the bear would jump in and snuggle with you! Henry didn't even stop to think he bought one there and then getting the largest they did the idea being he could snuggle up inside of it to.<br/>image</p><p>It was two weeks later found yourself on the porch delivery driver walking back to the van happy to have your parcel’s delivered…And your not fucking surprised I mean what even is this fucking thing? What even comes delivered in a duffle bag anyway? Henry said he had some parcles coming that was why you were home alone whilst he was out taking Kal for a run….But seriously what the fuck? How the hell are you dragging this monstrosity up the stairs into the house…</p><p> </p><p>You looked around what ever your husband had got was in three parts the huge aforementioned duffle that looked like it was holding a god damned mattress. Then there was a medium sized box and a large box you eyed it for a few seconds but snapped out of it deciding to quickly check it was for Henry, you moved rolling the huge tight green duffle bag over. Yep there it was to a Mr H.Cavill.</p><p>You groaned and moved around the bag deciding your best bet was to roll it up the steps and try to tip it up and slide it through the door. You were suprized it wasn't ridiculously heavy just an awkward size. You eyed the logos…Love sac? You hoped this wasnt aa sex thing… you’d die from embarrassment!! You grunted finally hauling the huge thing into the hall and turned seeing Henry there with the other two boxes.</p><p>“How fucking long have you been back!?” You grunted still a little out of breath from wrestling the mystery package into the house. Henry smirked crossing the threshold kicking the front door shut behinde him.</p><p>“Long enough to admire my wives gorgeous ass being waved about in the air~” he added smugly walking past you as you leaned back on the duffle. You slapped your thighs watching his back as he made his way to the back of the house to the huge L shaped kitching dining and living room. Remodling the house had been one of the best things you'd done since buying this place. You'd opened up the floor leaving the hall wall intact to support the first floor. The back wall of the living space was one huge floor to ceiling window and a massive glass sliding door that stopped just shy of the kitchen. You'd extended out on the left adding two new rooms, a small reading den come study at the back with the same glass sliding doors leading out onto the deck and a mini home gym with wc and wet room.</p><p>“And you didn't think to help?! This-this whatever it is was a fucking pain to move!” You called out to him miffed at he sitting back watchingnyou struggle. He let out a loud laugh from the kitchen and turned at the door and looked over his shoulder with a shit eating grin.</p><p>“Not as painfull as my fucking cock love seriously? Was all that wriggling and grunting necessary? Since when were you such a prick tease woman?” With that he moved out of sight into the living room presumably to set down the boxes and unleash Kal.</p><p>“Just bring that in here love and we can set it up!” You scoffed and got up storming down the hall a little butt hurt about your husband watching you struggle instead of helping. You moved into the kitchen seeing Henry make his way to the hall again to hang up Kals lead. You squinted at him making him stop and grin mischievously at you.</p><p>“How about you bring it in while I make us a perky coffee muscle man~” Henry chuckled and shook his head then looked to Kal who was on stand by ready to back up his daddy if need be. You rolled your eyes and filled the coffee machine with the ground beans and moved to the sink adding water in the jug to pour in.</p><p>“See this Kal? The abuse? The thanks I get after buying mummy a present~” Kal huffed and turned to you watching as you slowed spinning round to face Henry.</p><p>“A-a present? That things for me?” You asked slowly suddenly feeling less irritated over what ever he was bringing into the house. You moved slowly hearing Henry scoff as you poured the water into the coffee machine and flicking it on. </p><p>“Well yes love I got it for you but its for in the reading den so we will all get use out of it” he called as he moved walking towards the front door where the lovesac was. </p><p>You moved watching from the kitchen as Henry made quick work of moving the duffle then began fiddling about with the zip. You walked over to him and sat down watching, Kal moved jumping up next to you as Henry finally opened the bage and pulled out…A huge grey sack?</p><p>“Henry what the fuck it this thing anyway?” You asked watching him drag the sack out of the bag with a huge grin.</p><p>“This is a…Six foot long four foot high…. Foam filled bean bag my love for you and Kal to snuggle in when I'm away working…So you can still have your hugs and that is a fur cover for it and a small matching foot stool for your tiny ass to manage to get in it~” he explained feeling giddy as he watched your face light up getting excited perking up.</p><p>“So you wanna help me beat the crap outta this thing? Need to fluff it up~” you smiled and Kal jumped up and preceded to kick the crap out of it seperating the inside fluffing it up. It was fun in all honesty you andnhenry beating ad kicking the bag watching it grow bigger and fuller at one point you found yourself being slam dunked and began wrestling with Henry playfully on it even Kal had the time of his life joining his parents as you pounced on it. Once on it the bear instantly began digging at it doing a much better job at fluffing it then you and Henry combined! It was when the bear jumped down and began latching on shaking his head growling getting over excited that Henry quickly stepped in. This was a piece of furniture not a dog toy and was not going to be chewed.</p><p>You smiled finally after battling with the 'bean bag’ which was actually filled with comfy foam so it sprung back. It was a hell of a job but you and Henry had wrangled it into the super soft fur cover and had beat it through the door finally settling it in the corner of the reading den and office by the patio door. The pouffe was set and all you had to do now was sink in and enjoy~</p><p>You and Henry shared a look and nodded before making to jump head first into it. It was lucky you stalled as a certain bear came running in full speed jumping onto it and laying down huffing wagging his tail. You blinked, oh hell no! You growled out loud as Henry just began laughing out loud slapping his thigh finding this hilarious. King Kal strikes again. </p><p>You walked upto the huge pillow and tried crawling up onto it trying to force Kal to move but the bear was not in the mood for sharing and stayed dead center eyeing you as if to say 'mama get off my bed!’ You growled and shuffled clawing your way around him on the edge and slumped in an uncomfortable C position one hand extended over Kal trying not to tumble into the deep dip that Kal had settled into.</p><p>“Wait thats not-Kal this is for four people! Four fucking human people! Move your lard ass over!” He groaned in response and stretched out make a definite 'haha fuck you’ you slipped off the side just about ready to cry.</p><p>“Bear come on we can share its big enough for all of us!” You ran and jumped landing on the side aing effectivly bouncing off making kal roll back watchingnyou he was smileing. Laughing. You swear you loved this dog but he really did have a god complex. Hence you sarcastically nick naming him King Kal. You landed giving Henry a dirty look as he continued laughing his ass off not trying to help in the least. Kal was as stubborn as a mule and if he claimed the new bean bag then…Well theres not much you could do.</p><p>“Come ooonnn just-let me sit in it just once~” you jumped once more thistime landing higher and managed to dig your toe in and climb iup the side henry even stuck out a foot for you to kick off of. You have a very helpfull husband. You moved shimmying up and flopped rolling down onto the Akita. The idea was that Kal would get uncomfortable and move.</p><p>Nope. The bear simply wriggled his head free frommunder your  boob and huffed unimpressed. He wasn’t moving for love nor money…Or mummy for that matter you kicked your dangling feet.</p><p>“Henry help me!” You heard a snort through his laugher something your husband very rarely did it mad you realise how far gone his was lost in his laughter. No help there then. You struggled flopping about lile a fish out of water trying to encourage the bear to move. He didn’t, sometime you forget that he is a strong 'manly dog’ who can easily put up with your tiny ass lounging over him.</p><p>“Henry! Help me get him off!” You called getting frustrated but your husband just moved towards you rubbing your calf that was sticking out right from the bean bag. His chuckled died down with small mutterings of 'oh god’ and 'so cute~’ he finally gained control of himself and moved his hand over your leg up wards slowly in a long sweep of your thighs.</p><p>“Nope I buy the shit you have to work this out between the two of you~ I am not picking sides” he said and patted your ass lightly you gasped twisting around balancing on your hands ovr Kal craning your head round to you still very amused husband.</p><p>“Th-the just get him his own!” You pouted at him eyes going glassy trying to coax hin into getting one for Kal so you’d get this one. Henry shook his head and crossed his arms at you widening his stance becoming the 'firm’ husband making you purse your lips toghter at him brows dropping into a deep frown.</p><p>“Love they are like nine hundred a piece, I love him dearly but absolutely not! Plus we don't have any where to put another one” He explained with a deep almost growly exasperated voice. </p><p>“Di-NINE HUNDRED A PIECE?, HENRY-WHAT THE…please tell me your shitting me?” You jumped up perching yourself on the edge of the bean bag sitting up straight gaping at him.</p><p>“Well nine hundred for the inner bag then a couple more on the extras” he shrugged it of suddenly looking everywhere but you his eyes roa,ed the bean bag. It was worth it! Wasn't it? You eyed him sceptically and crossed your own arms as he fidgeted on the spot.</p><p>“How much did this cost you?” You asked the question in a slow even tone not wanting to playhis guessing games. He smiled and gave a nervous chuckled hands creeping up to his neck becoming more uncomfortable under 'the wife’ look.</p><p>“I don't know exactly…I err was afraid to look in the end, but it was about fifteen hundred maybe?" He said rubbing the back of his neck…If he was honest it did sound to much when he said it out loud. But it was for you! He always did stupid things for the love of his life and its not like he does it often.</p><p>"Your-how? Why? What the fuck? Henry my love really? That much?” You questioned but in all honesty you wasn't mad? You were more flattered. He quickly tore into an explanation defending himself nervously still expecting you to blow up at him.</p><p>“Your worth it babe, you can spritz it with my cologne when I’m gone and I feel better knowing you have somewhere to relax and snuggle into when I’m away~” he said a lottle flustered in theway men do when they thought their wives were angry at them. You smiled and smoother a hand over the huge comfy lovesac the fur was really really soft you tipped your head up and spoke finally  putting him out of his misery.  </p><p>“Aww Henry thats so sweet love~ a bit much but I suppose it is your money"  he grinned standing tall puffing his chest up cutely suddeny feeling like man of the year.</p><p>"What can I say nothing wrong with spoiling my cute little wife is there~ Now I’m gonna go on the pc for a bit…You two play nice and Kal?” Henry added happy that he had somehow gotten away with it. He turned but stopped and pointed to Kal making the Alita freeze eyeing his daddy cautiously.</p><p>“And you! Be a care bear and share bear ok? That’s not your new bed mister~” with that he walked out of the room leaving you and Kal to eye one another and the mesage was clear on borth sides. This was war.</p><p> </p><p>Kal did not share he was being a selfish little bugger! You let it go for a few days thinking he'd grow tired of it. But a week came and went and you’d still not managed to snuggle in the new bean bag alone. Kal was always listening for the office door and you could guarantee if that door opened he'd shoot past you diving into 'his bed’ tail thumping away. </p><p>This competition continued until Henry quite frankly regretted buying the damn thing and one morning saw the final straw. You’d tried to do the whole run and jump aiming to be in the center before Kal got to the door but the dog was just to quick manageing to jump with you his heavy form slamming you out of the way making you roll off and hurt yourself. And though the bear immediately poked his head over you seeing if you were okay Henry had seen enough. Later that day you and kal found him wrestling it on the upstairs landing, loft hatch open climbing up the ladder to pop it away. Immediately you and Kal began panicking as the super comfy snuggle sack was being taken away.</p><p>“Nope! I’ve had enough you got hurt over this bloody thing! If you can’t share then I’m taking it away and that is final-hey, no Kal!…Kal let go of it! Right fine you just hold on then bud but its going up here and that is final!” You quickly jumped into action as Kal locked onto it and Henry continued up the ladder. You held Kal as he was hoisted off the floor. It took Henry all of ten seconds to realise you wasn't helping pry Kal off but infact supporting the dog and gripping ths lovesac bareing your weight down. Henry was strong he could technically hoist you , Kal and the 97lb bag up into the loft but stopped he would regret it if he accidentally cause you or Kal to tumble over the banister. He sighed and looked down at you before asking what you were up to.</p><p>“Babe? What you doing-” you interrupted him by chanting a protest song as you pulled against your husband harder fixing him with a look. </p><p>“We shall not! We shall not be moved!”</p><p>This was not being put away without you getting to snuggle in it alone atleast once. Kal seemed to be of the same mind and pulled growling a little agreeing with you. Henry hung his head seemingly defeated but quickly eyed the both of you with a fierce look and pointed a finger.</p><p>“Right fine but if you keep arguing its going away! Once more! One more incident and its gone you hear me? You share it or you loose it deal?” He growled eyeing the both of you like naughty children.</p><p>“Deal! Kal say deal to!” You spoke quickly and the dog grunted as loud as he could with his mouth full on the lovesac. You nodded grinning up at Henry as you felt your husbands grip go slack a little.</p><p>“And I want to have a go on it! Its why I got the big one~” you nodded again not really paying any mind and jumped for joy as he dropped it to the floor, instantly you and Kal scampered off with it. Henry rolled hs eyes at the two of you. It was mildly annoying that it was much easier to get it down the stairs then up them. <br/>image</p><p>After the loft scare you and Lal found a way to share, the bear had understood that he was close to losing it and had played ball you both laid on either side then one day the Akita had realised if he snuggled with mummy on the huge pillow he had ear and tummy rubs for hours! Especially when you’d settle down with your tablet reading and watching netflix.</p><p> </p><p>This time the one pouting over the lovesac was Henry, a few times he’d come in trying to cuddle you and it’d be interrupted by a happy bear jumping up for a family puppy pile and his ass always ended up somwhere near his dads face~. But Henry had a plan. A very very good plan and after all it was called a lovesac~</p><p> </p><p>You’d gone out to the shop having to get some electric credit put on your key and decided to take Kal hoping to wear him out so you could do some housework without him trying to play with the hoover and such. One trip to the shop and run at the park later you come back and released Kal who had run off happily panting. It didn't take long before you heard a yelp. A Henry yelp. You heard cursing and Kal’s claws scuffling on the floor, you panicked and quickly kicked off your shoes dropping the small bag of shopping on the sideboard following the sound of Kal throwing a little fit gruffing and argueing with his dad. They were in the study.</p><p> </p><p>You wasn't sure what you expected to walk in on but…This was not it!</p><p>You waltzed right into the study and froze squeaking quickly covering your mouth instantly flushing. Kal was twisiting looking at you clearly saying two things with one look 'don’t you dare mother!’ And 'get him out!’ You giggled moving your hands to your heated cheeks.</p><p>Henry smirked and kicked his feet leisurely lounging back hands behind his head legs spread completely naked on the bean bag cock fully erect and glistening it was clear he had been beating one out to keep the massive thick cock hard.  This was planned the cherry flavoured lube was on the table by his computer he obviously thought he was getting a lil’ somehting. You bit your lip completely embarrassed by the way your mouth watered and you wanted to bend forward and suck on the very tempting very excited cock. </p><p>You tilted this way and that shifting from one foot to the other thighs rubbing together teasing your clit coaxing it out. You couldn't help the arousal building. It was just a side effect from seeing him bare. He was curved slightly abs crunching showing off the difined muscle arms tensing, flexing and bulging as he relaxed back groaning a little as he shimmied his ass down. The light curls of hair on his chest was teasing you. You loved this thick warm bear of a man!</p><p>Your eyes moved down further mouth getting wider as you followed the curve of his glorious shimering body- he mjst of planed this his body was fucking oiled! Your sweet massage oil if your nose was right. Your eyes skimmed him appreciatively all the way down to the spread thighs landing on his bobbing cock. Ugh you moaned and clenched pussy tightening creamingnyour knockers just from the sight! Thick and veiny standing upright dark neat curls skimming his base. Okay he had definitely planned this he had manscaped trimming his hair just the way you liked~ a small thick thatch of dark curls that showed off his pink skin wrapped snug around his cock that was almost threatening to tear free. His shaft peaked from the skin red and angry clearly ready to fuck a hot sopping cunt. Your hot sopping cunt~</p><p>You shivered licking your lips unsure whether you should feel excited or frightened….He looked eager ready to split you in two~ You groaned at the thought eyeing the delicious bulbos and very dangerous looking tip as a small bead of cum collected on his slit before spilling slowly drippig down his shaft. You whined rubbing your legs a little faster making him chuckle lightly watching you watch him was one of his favourite things it made him feel alive! You chewed on your lip slowly slippj g uper the mans wicked spell fucking hell how have you ended up so lucky?~</p><p>He whistled a little to get your attention and tilted his head back beckoning you up on the bag with him. You swallowed and shook your head quickly coming to your senses. Kal stamped his feet gruffing eyeing you then his dad. The dog was cleary agitated he had seen this many times and knew it wouldn’t be long before his mother shed her 'fur’ and ended up being mounted by his dad. But he didn’t want you two mating in his new bed! </p><p>“Henry love what are you doing?” You asked slowly creeping forward Kal took a step between you blinking at you cleary wanting you to keep your distance. Henry smiled at you and through his hands out stretching his arms out over the sides patting the fur bag.</p><p>“I’m putting this thing to good fucking use for the money I paid it need to start being worth my while~ now get your ass up here woman been waiting ages!!!” He said and moved crooking a finger at you, you took a few steps towards him your insides melting aching for him just at the sight of him. Kal grunted nudging your leg trying to sway you from the other male in the room 'dont fall for it mum!’. You made to move around Kal but he gruffed stamping his feet again groaning low at you. You tipped your face down and gave the bear a guilty look.</p><p>“I’m sorry bear but like?….Have you seen your daddy? Just mmmm he is to much I cant resist love~” Henry laughed as you spoke and held out a hand to you ready to drag you up and seat you on your throne~ Kal woofed louder and mouthed at your calf more determined to keep this from going ahead. The dog was right…You shouldn't you had housework and laundry to do…More laundry if you went ahead and fucked this tempting man on the bean bag.  </p><p>“Babe hurry up and take a seat its getting cold!" widened his legs nodding to his cock giggling a little as his own heavy sack slipped between his legs letting the fur of the bean bag tickle his balls. You gasped chest clenching wow why was that hot? You looked to Kal then Henry….Yeah no, for some reason seeing his full balls hanging out like that had done somthing to you. You'd never rreally taken the time to admire them but fuck me! Seeing them there now? Made you weak, call it generations of female instinct crammed into your genetics or whatever! But seeing this huge male naked and ready his full balls on display waiting to fuck you full it made your toes curl and pussy clench. Your clock ticked slowly almost as if seeingnyour husbands huge bollocks ha set it off! Like 'oh look at the time, time to breed~’ Fuck worrying about the mess, fuck the housework and fuck the laundry there was a cock with your name on it! </p><p>"Fuck yeah no sorry Kal but gonna have to leave you hanging on this one” as you spoke the bear groaned and Henry huffed muttering under his breath something along the lines of 'about damn time!’ You moved fingers fumbling with the buttons on your shirt tugging whilst stepping back trying to drag your leggings off with your feet stepping on the ankle cuffs. You swore getting tangled in your clothes it a tizzy, Henry chuckled he loved watching you like this. So eager for his cock you get flustered and forget how to undress, its why he loved making your undress it made him smug seeing the mess to got into.</p><p>“Babe hurry up!” Henry ordered hand moving to squeeze his cock making him hiss and groan. You panicked watching him touch himself with out you. No! Not again! It had been torture last time he’d fucked his hand making you wait whining desperate and wanton untill youd bawled like a baby for his cock.</p><p>“No-No Henry leave it!! I'm Coming!” You cried finally ripping yourself free on your clothes moving forward kicking off your knickers an stepped on to the pouffe. One hand so ehoe unclipping your bra letting it fall.</p><p>“pfft not yet your not fucking haul ass!” He added holding your wrist and dragging you up to him. Kal could only watch in horror as his dad pulped you up onto his comfy bed. It took seconds for Henry to move you making you straddle him before dragging you down slowly onto him prying your walls apart with the all familiar addictive sting. You cired out throwin your head back. Fuck. That felt better~ Henry grunted guidingnyou down further and further watching carefully even after being married for nearly two years you still struggled takeing him fully. But this time you managed to pull through.</p><p>Sex was not easy on the bean bag but after a few moments you’d both found a rhythm. Undulating and bounceing ontop of him, it had been a while since youd been on top with good reason to! You struggled taking him in his entirety it was a little uncomfortable but you could manage occasionally. This time you had no choic and honestly it wasn't as bad as usual the bag though tricky to bounce on with your knees did help, holding your weight either side of him. You’d stayed there for over an hour his hands on your hips pounding you furiously and slowly taking you at whatever pace he saw fit pushing and pulling youthis way and that. </p><p>He held you still stopping every so often just letting you feel him pulsing inside you enjoying the feeling of being connected, being so full of him, taking a few breaths before dragging you down to his lips devouring your mouth…Untill you got impatient and began squeezing him then it was right back to fucking again. At some point Kal had left completely annoyed with the both of you. All in all the lovesac was a success and you both ended up happy sweaty and exhausted to the point of curling up with each other in a tangled of arms and legs having a nap.</p><p> </p><p>It had been more of a success then you’d originally thought at the time. Nine months had passed. Yes nine. If anyone had asked you nine months ago what you’d be doing now? This would not have been it.</p><p>“Babe you gotta put more weight on the back, I'm not having him sink into it he could hurt himself” you sighed trying not to move to much as you fed your son. Ezra you and Henry dubbed him your little beanie baby~ on acount of being conceived on said bean bag. </p><p>Henry looked up and smiled taking in the sight of you sitting in his gaming chair breast feeding the tiny boy. It was something he was still getting used to but loved seeing,  he cherished the sight. His son. His own little boy! At just a week old you both decided you couldnt be selfish any longer,  it was time to anounce him to the world. And what better way to do it then a photo of your precious son on the bean bag of his creation! Its where you’d had all of your pregnancy photos the last one being taken when you were in the end of slow labour. You laying on your side in an almost fetal position only in your panties one hand covering your nipples eyes closed looking serene and relaxed despite being in agony. It had been taken not Fifteen mineuts before you’d had to leave for the hospital….Twenty two gruelling hours and one emergency  c-section later your boy was born kicking and screaming telling everyone just what he thought about being early~</p><p>Henry moved sitting on the back making the stuffing move to one side taught. And eyed the top getting it level he wanted to be absolutely sure nothing would go wrong. He nodded to you and picked up the small baby sampler that was especially made for this photo with only his name and birthdate on it.</p><p>“How about that?” Henry asked you looked over and smiled nodding then laughed as King Kal struck again jumping up and curling in a circle eyeing you and Ezra. Kal was a nanny dog now you’d barely been able to move Ezra without Kal being hot on your heals. You and Henry had lost your faithfull bear to your son and you wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>“Fine Okay Kal we get it you want to photo bomb you stay still okay? You look after him your a big brother now~” you said cooing down at Ezra who had finished feeding. You smiled and tucked your breast away making a mental note of which side he’d been feeding so you could even out next time. You moved slowly standing burping your tiny son luckily he was a windy boy today and exhaled the air quickly. Then you moved slowly placing your son on Kal leaning Ezra on the bears tummy. He gurgled waving his fists around a little but settled already used to his older four legged brother. Kal turned sniffing the baby before laying his heavy head down next to him encircling him protectively. </p><p>“There! We can put that here love~” you said taking the sampler and leaned it against Kals bottom beside your son. You quickly picled up your phone and snapped the shots you needed cooing over the sweet image on the screen.</p><p>“You think anyone will realise we made him on this thing?” He said as you picked up your son cradling him again as he began nodding off to sleep. Henry moved standing making Kal yelp in surprise as suddenly he dropped into a dip no longer being held up by his dads weight.</p><p>“No not really unless you start blabbing in interviews” you replied rolling his eyes. How he had kept your son a secret you wasn't sure but he had done just that. No one apart from family and close friends knew about your pregnancy and you were both excited. Henry moreso he had waited a long time.</p><p>Henry moved around patting Kal leaning over giving the boy a kiss on his snout. Then swayed around the bean bag moving his hands out itching to hold his son. You rolled your eyes and moved letting him take his son and walked through to the living room sitting in the new rocking chair in the corner. You and Kal followed him sititng watching him as he held the tiny boy in the crook of his huge arm Kal curled up infornt of his dad. You snapped another photo of them, the cavill men. </p><p>Your cavill men~ the photo was by far your favourite Henry smiling looking down at his sons sleeping face the autumn sum seeping through the window bathing your boys in a golden glow. The contrast of your huge stong husband holding the tiny babe so gently in his arm one hand resting on his tummy swallowing his whole frame in his palm finger slowy moving stroking hit soft pudgy cheek~ it was the most beautiful thing in the world…Nine months in the making and worth every second and every ounce of pain. </p><p>Henry smiled and turned to you holding out a hand for his phone you moved handing it to him knowing he was eager to introduce your little man. It was ten mineuts later your phoe was pingin twitter going mad from the announcement. You clicked looking at the photo you were tagged. </p><p>We would like to take a moment to introduce you to our latest addition.  Ezra Micheal Cavill. Our eager little beanie baby. An eager little man born a week early on october 23rd.</p><p>He posted one of the pics of Kal and Ezra and got a huge response. Everyone congratulating both and stating how handsome your boy was. Others losing their shit over how you'd managed to 'pop one out’ without any one knowing. Only a few mentioned the term beanie baby makingnyou chuckle as they asked what the name was about. You and Henry chuckled. You were going to let them keep guessing it was forever going to be an inside joke. You walked over to him smileing  and leant over pressing a kiss to Henry’s lips.</p><p>“I love you so much~ thank you for being the most wonderful husband and buying me that bean bag~” he chuckled shaking his head.</p><p>“You know? Thats the first time you thanked me for it~ about damn time onpy had to wait what ten? Eleven months?” you rolled your eyes at him groaning trust him to ruin a prefect romantic moment. He laughed but quickly stopped as his son whined not appreciating the rumbles of his daddies chest jostling him. You smiled and moved laying on the sofa watching contently as Henry used his foot to rock slowly sending the fussy boy to sleep once more. After a few moments you yawned eyes getting heavy finally closing your eyes completely drifting of into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>You chased your little man back into his bed room, Ezra squealed as he darted into his room climbing into his bed tugging the how to tame your dragon covers over his head giggling hiding from you. At two years old he was very active a bright little boy full of life and questions…Mainly why? </p><p>“Raw! I’m gonna get you!~” you laughed poising your hand for a sneak tickle attack. Your son shouted yelping and giggling kicking his feet in his footy pajamas.</p><p>“No no Mama! Kal help!” He called and the bear was there instantly jumping up and laying over your son protecting him. You sighed as the dog eyed you knowingly. It was Ezras bed time you’d just brushed his teeth and had chased him into his room playing getting ready to read him to sleep. You were trying to tucker him out today had been exhausting. An induction to playschool in the morning then the afternoon at your sissters with her newborn girl Fauna. You wasn't keen on the strange name…But then again Ezra wasn't exactly mainstream. After a day of cuddling the tiny bundle Ezra had been excitable so hopefully would sleep through the impending storm forcast for tonight. You sighed hearingnthe rain pick up. Fuck you hoped he'd sleep throughout.</p><p>You calmed him ushering Kal off the boy letting him sit back and lay down. It didn't take long to read him to sleep, you'd pulled every trick in the book tonight warm bath with lavender scented bubblebath sweet warm milk cuddling with daddy in the study and a final quick burst of energy to truey tucker the little man out. You got half way through the hungry caterpillar befor he was snoring softly. You smiled and moved out of the room mentally patting yourself on the back. You left the door open wide enough for Kal to slip in and out as he pleased. The bear would normally stay up here for a few mineuts then come and join you and Henry untill you went to bed, then the faithful pup would return guarding his brother.</p><p>You crept out of the room leaving the hall light on Ezra didnt like the dark and once again youd forgot to change the bulb in his night light, ou’d have to remember in the morning. You moved throughn to the living room useing this time to pick up the remaining toys your son was supposed to have cleared up but had run off to snuggle his daddy instead. You sighed picking up the paw patrol cars and tuckjngnthem neatly into his toy box by the tv.</p><p>“Babe where are you?” You called after quickly whiping around clearing things up you realised Henry wasnt here.</p><p>“In here love~” you heard him call, you squinted not trusting the tone and followed his voice into the study and was struck with deja vu. For fuck sake. You crossed your arms trying not to be affected by your man stark bollock naked of the fucking bean bag of fertility! Once agains spread Eagle this time slowly rubbing his cock bringing it to life between his thick fingers. He smirked watching your eyes lock hungrily onto his cock as he fisted himself lazily.</p><p>“You know? This bean bag is mighty comfortable but would be better if I wa joined by a sexy mama~” he drolled out groaning and hissing slowly moving his hand languidly over the throbbing flesh of his erection. He grunted tipping his head back a little giving you a clear veiw of his neck, a throat you wanted to bite. You could see where this was going and you wasn't entirely against it~ how ever it was risky especially when you'd only just put your little man to sleep sometimes he was up and down for an hour or so after you put him to bed.</p><p>“H-henry put some damn clothes on!” You hissed trying not to let this gorgeous man lure you in. But it was hard to look away you stuttered feeling your nipples harden body gojng tense and lax at the same time making you shiver already starting you submit to the lusty haze hanging over the room.</p><p>“What are you? We haven’t not on that! Not since we?” You tried to get answers but all he gave you were a series of grunts as his hand moved faster twisting his wrist letting you hear the sloppy sounds as his cock wept in his hand crying out for you to slip over him and let him fill you once more. Your pussy cried out hearing the call loud and clear~</p><p>“What can I say? Seeing your sisters little one has made me broody” he grunted louder moving his free hand dow to cup his aching balls rolling them in his hand before cupping the full sack raising it for a moment letting you take it in.</p><p>“Come on love their fucking aching~ they need to pump you full again~ to release and flood you untill your fucking swollen~ now come over here and climb up” you whined and looked to the door it was a clear veiw right out to the kitchen, Ezra woupd definitely see if he cret downstairs. Ou snapped back to your husband who was now rolling his thumb over his slit rutting up into his hand lettingnout breathy moans. </p><p>“Seriously? You really want anotherrOO MY GOD!-holy fuck be quiet! I’ve only just got Ezra to sleep! You know what he is like Henry, there’s meant to be a storm tonight! He could come in at any point and see your wang! You know what happened last time!” You said refering to the fit your son had thrown over his dads willy having 'fur’ to keep him warm and his doesn’t as funny as it was Ezra had got himself all wound up over it and it took ages to calm him down. Toddlers were weird.</p><p>Henry was not willing to let you get lost in your thoughts grunted even louder squeezing his cock tighter trying to mimick the feelingnof your hot unt milking him. He moaned your name loud enough to draw Kals attention who came trotting out past the wall on the hall way and snorted seeing his dad on his bed. He groaned as if to say 'not thos shit again!?’ And grumbled walking off in a huff.</p><p>“If you dont want Ezra to see hurry up and drop your drawers” you eyed him again but sighed and shuffled forward grumbling and he grinned victoriously.  </p><p>“Honestly all because of Fauna?” You muttere under your breath kicking off your slippers trying to seem irritated but he could see your fingers trembling in anticipation.</p><p>“I saw a baby girl and now I want one” he added digging his feet into the bean bag spreadin his legs wider trying to get in to a position where he could fuck up into you.</p><p>“Henry you cant just spring this on me you ass!” You bit out tugging off your jumper henry smirked you were a cute little thing aggressively undressing trying to scold him despite stipping so you could fuck him senseless.</p><p>“It worked last time” you growled at him and finally stepped out of your veloure lounge bottoms and panties clamberin up the side of the lovesac. He laughed at your sour face and dragged you forward onto him laying his hands on you helping you up. </p><p>“That a girl come to daddy~” he winked as you flushed moving awkwardly over his bent knees grunting a little as you did.</p><p>“Oh shut up! If you didn’t hold out on my last night I wouldn'tbe here!” You swore at him trying not to tremble as he moved you holdingnyou right above his threatening cock.</p><p>“Mmmhmm? Come on you know the drill Saddle up woman~” you rolled yor eyes placingnyour palmsmon his abdomen and lowered yoyrself, you didnt need any prep, seeing him trying to rub one out was forplay enough.</p><p>“Your a fucking dick"  you muttered as you slid down slowly easing his thick cock jntoyour waiting heat. You moaned mouth hanging opene as he settled fully into you forcing your pussy open again rubbing your insides with an almost bruising force and he wasn't even moving yet.</p><p>"Yeah a dick your sitting on come on I want a baby girl~” he added latching two hands on your hips and began moving you onto him not willing to waste any time.</p><p>“Im not an easy bake oven for kids!-Ouch!” You gtunted moaning and yelping as he slapped your ass as you took over bouncing on him. He just through his hands behind his head and relaxed eyeingnyou lazily as you rode him at your own pace.</p><p>“Just shut up and ride babe~" </p><p> </p><p>Henry ducked just in time as you threw a small white object at him viciously. He froze eyes wide and looked at the thing you’d launched at him then back at your pouting face. He didnt get it? What had he done? Ezra looked up from his crayons for a second and blinked not finding anthing interesting and carried on with what he was doing.</p><p>"Babe what-?” Henry started but soon shut up as you pointed a finger at him growling.</p><p>“You! You and that fucking bean bag Henry!” It took Henry a second to realise what you said…The bean bag?</p><p>“What-” you interrupted him again and pointed to the object you’d thrown at him.</p><p>“Beanie baby number two is incoming!” You sighed finally cracking a smile laughing at him. God his face was classic! Henry jumped up quickly skidding over to your projectile and saw it was a pregnancy test! You were-fuck yes! Lovesac strikes again! He twisted looking up at you grinning.</p><p>“No kidding~ I fucking love that bean bag!” He yelled jumping up hugingvyou and spinning you around cradling you. Ezra seeing his parents hugging toddled over and made grabby hands Henry tipped down letting you hoist you boy into your arms and snuggle.</p><p>“Hear that Ezra? Mama has anothe baby in her tummy~” Henry cooed kissing the boys head. Ezra looked at his father and frowned then patted your tummy and looked back at Henry's face</p><p>“Baby?” He questioned tilting his head cutely making his curls dangle down his face a little. </p><p>“Thats right my boy a little baby~” Henry  grinned as Ezra understood and dipped down snuggling you giggleing happy about the news.</p><p> </p><p>You come out of the downstairs loo eying your sons who were sitting crowding their dad as he played a game on the xbox. You moved taking a seat next to them five year old Ezra and three year old Ashley sat either side of their father and you spied a napping two year old Caleb swraled out behind his dad finally thirteen month old Archer was tucked firmly between his dads legs 'helpjng’ him with the controls sighed you'd done it again. How did you keep falling for thos shit. Four! Four fucking beanie babies and you still get caught out!? How? He was a fucking siren thats how…Witcher my ass you fucking needed one for him!</p><p>You huffed and moved your hands as Kal wriggled up onto your lap you stared at the scene you didnt really mind you’d almways wanted kids it was just you wanted to have a break youd more time pregnant then not since gettingnthat bloody thing. Henry cast a glance at you and through his head back laughingnout loud. One look and he knew~</p><p>“Oooo I know that look beanie baby Five?” He added wriggling his brows at you suggestively. The older boys stopped and looked to you understanding what had been said, they new thaey were called beani babies but not why. You leand back nodding and there was a resounding cheer.</p><p>“Fucking get in! yes! It never fails~” he said and high fived his sons who all enthusiastically slammed their dads palm. They didnt understand wjat was being said but they loved high fives.</p><p>“That bean bag is going!” You stated crossing your arms and pouting but your sons instantly kicked up a fuss, they loved it on movie days and cold winter evenings.. They wouldn't when they found out~</p><p>“Deal right after Beanie baby numbrs Five and six are here” Henry said not missi g a beat and turned back to the game at the insistence of Archer slapping the buttons angrily. You gaped Five?! Six?! Fuck no! Youd never walk again?!</p><p>“Henry no!” You cried once over you shock and tried to reason wih him but your husband cut you short sending you a sly glance.</p><p>“Henry yes! I told you I want a baby girl…Or a rugby team which ever we get first babe” you moved eyeing your flat tummy whispering to it. 'Please please please be a girl, be a girl, be a girl!’ Henry snorted laughing louder.</p><p>“I don't  think voodoo chants are gonna work love~” he teased still chuckling at you eyes flicking to you now and then.</p><p>“Dont jinx it Henry! You stupid fucking spunk machine!” You cursed crossing your arms and pouting kal moved off of you as Ashley climbed onto your lap higging you tryingnto make you feel better. You snuggled him kissing his cheek still watching Henry who smirked shakingnhis head at you.</p><p>“Hey don’t blame me I just lay there its you who hops on the saddle love~” you flushed as he winked at you and continued with his game.</p><p>“Fuck you” you muttered it was the only thingnyou could reply…Technically he was right you didnt have to jump him but…well he was just to hard to resist~</p><p>“Only on the bean bag love, like I said rugby team” you gave him a feirce look which made Henry lean back laughing harder accidentally leaning on your second youngest Jolting Caleb awake abruptly making him whine which was halted by Ezra and Ashley  explaing another baby was coming. Resulting in the Caleb throwing a fit crying, he apparently didnt want another baby. You moved holding out a hand for Caleb who immediately through himself at you sobbing over the new addition.</p><p> </p><p>It was safe to say your whole brood soon became excited when they found out they were getting another baby brother. Henry had jumped for joy. Deep down you dont think he really cared if it was a girl or boy because either way he had no intentions of stopping. You made beautiful kids. Henry was annoyed however when he caught you trying to sneak the lovesac into the loft a few months after the birth of baby number five Ronan, but luck was on his side as you were bending over it trying to fold it up and hadn't noticed him sneak up behind  you perfect~ safe to say he’d pulled your leggings and knickers to your knees fairly quickly and began fucking you bent over the lovesac. Apparently all he needed to do was switch positions for a baby girl…And with that your beanie baby collection was finally complete as little Fiona was born.<br/>image</p><p>You moved sitting on the sofa next to Henry who was smkrking and scoffing at the ipad screen infront of him. You peaked over his lap seeing a loading screen then tick and 'your reveiw has been sent’</p><p>“Reveiw? For what?” You questioned choosing to ignore the many shouts from the back garden as all six children played on the new climbing frame that was complete with sand pit for three year old Fiona.</p><p>“Lovesac, I realised I didn't leave a review…..Oh don’t worry…I just said its the gift that keeps on giving~” Henry smirked hooking an arm over your shoulders. You closed your eyes smileing relaxing into him.</p><p>“Oh and I got a smaller one for our room to~” he added quickly tightening his hold of you.</p><p>“Oh god Henry!? No!” You cried and tried pulling away from him but he held on chuckling kissing your neck.</p><p>“Come on love~ its not like we can have anymore now I’ve had the snip~And I do love being sick very deep inside your hot wet cunt~” he added you sighed going lax into him.</p><p>“Fine” you huffed giving in to him making him laugh you both looked out to the garden watching your brood play nicely Kal laying in the shade the now old bear  was slower but forever watching over the kids. You’d admit you had a lot to thank the dog for… had it not been for his teddy hording ways you’d never had have the lovesac or your children when you did. </p><p>“Hes a good bear” you said still watching the dog as he rolled back letting Fiona walk up to him and cover him in her dollies blanket  before moving to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“That he is…Still a teddy hunter though he got Fionas bunbun again"you grimanced yes he was still a mighty teddy slayer after all this time.</p><p>"Oh for fuck sake” you sighed but laughed all the same honestly if you could have a do over? You wouldn't change a god damned thing because this was the life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>